My Eternal Dominant
by Rox Hzx Nee
Summary: Basado a Cincuenta Sombras.- Ella era una chica hermosa, parecía una muñeca pero ¿qué secreto escondía bajo esa mirada frívola? El era el chico más popular y más orgulloso ¿podrían las sombras de Hinata seducirlo hasta el punto de someterlo completamente? No soy buena con los summarys n.n ven y descubre mi historia ;)


**My Eternal Dominant**

**Envenenante introducción a un dulce caos**

"_Dame más de lo que tienes, sométete más ante mis encantos, déjame poseerte y te juro que te daré el placer más grande de tu vida"_

_._

_._

_._

-Ama… por favor…-las palabras eran un susurro suplicante.

-¿Qué quieres?

-A usted… por favor- estira una mano con deseos de crear contacto con la joven pero se ven claramente rechazados por un azote en uno de sus muslos.

-No, ¿sabes porque hago esto?

-Mmm…- los ojos cerrados absorben cada emoción hilarante.

-¿lo sabes?- una fusta golpea la espalda blanquecina del pelinegro.

-¡Sí!-un gemido escapa de sus labios temblorosos.

-¿Si que?- la fusta subía juguetonamente por el abdomen masculino dejando a su paso deliciosos cosquilleos que lograban incrementar las sensaciones en el chico.

-Sí ama…

-Buen chico- murmura con una sonrisa lasciva.

–haz cometido varias faltas… sabes exactamente cuáles son, así que serán 13 azotes- deja la fusta sobre el sillón guinda y le coloca la amordaza en la boca. Camina hacia la puerta donde tiene colgados varios cinturones, escoge el negro que tiene unos pequeños estoperoles puntiagudos que al mínimo toque provoca una sensación dolorosa.

-1… entrar a mi habitación. Sabes que esta prohibido hacerlo –aprieta el cinturón descargándolo con fuerza en las piernas del chico, que al tocar su piel la colorea de un rojizo matiz.

-2… Levantar la vista. Detesto que seas curioso – el choque del material cae rigurosamente en el trasero, ahoga un grito.

-3…Moverte cuando estaba trabajando contigo. Tienes que aprender a estar quieto.

-mmm- gime liberando suspiros sofocados y entrecortados, arquea la espalda cuando recibe el cuarto golpe, y aprieta los ojos para recibir los 9 golpes restantes.

-.-

Abre los ojos recobrando el sentido, y trata de incorporarse pero no siente sus extremidades, claro sigue suspendido en el aire, pero ya no tiene puesta la amordaza ni el antifaz –Hyuuga-sama, perdone mi desobediencia- su tono muestra completamente la sumisión que brinda un perro a su amo _ que novedad, eso es después de todo._

No hay respuesta, lo mira de soslayo en evidente amenaza. Desata las correas y caen primero las piernas, cuando cobran fuerza suelta las muñecas y las soba cuidadosamente entre sus manos para borrar alguna marca, nada. Solo están rojizas _¡como le encanta ver su blanca piel teñida así! _ una sonrisa lobuna busca pintarse sobre sus labios tenuemente rosados, pero lo elimina con un ceño fruncido adornando su frente.

-Te quiero abajo en 5 minutos –toma la bata y se la pone –algún retardo y juro que volveremos aquí pero esta vez voy a ser más creativa – el pelinegro asiente con la vista en el suelo y la puerta cerrada oculta la sonrisa satisfactoria por haber tenido nuevamente al chico a su completa disposición.

**Bueno, solo quise hacer una pequeña introducción para que vean cuan censurado voy a hacer mi trabajo por respeto a los seguidores menores de edad y para satisfacción de aquellos que me leyeron, me reportaron y que por ello tuve que eliminar la historia, pero basta de historias tristes :DDD ahora si, después de la tediosa tarea del trabajo en mi ciudad y después de la mudanza estoy lista para teclearles :D tanto como quieran, esto será cortito y en algunas ocasiones especiales ^^ prometo escribirles más, Soy Rox ;) así que si llegan a ver esto en otra pagina T.T significa que fui plagiada jajaja, esto fue muy muy brevísimo pero como dije es solo una introducción y un ¡Sigo aquí! De mi parte :****

**Nos estaremos viendo, si les gusto dejen un review *U* que no es por ser chantagiosa pero si me dejan reseñas actualizaré muy muy rápido porque asi sere consciente de que me leen, les gusta y me necesitan…**

**;A; no me gusta esta parte pero hasta luego!**

**ROX besos, y abrazos desde méxico**


End file.
